fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Swanhilde
Lulu Swanhilde, also known as the Melancholy Alchemist, is a State Alchemist who holds the rank of Major. Appearance Lulu is a fairly attractive woman. She has long black hair that she ties in a knot, so it hangs slightly lower than her shoulder, and piercing gray eyes. Lulu wears a black spaghetti-strapped tank top with a bow on the left strap, that is tucked into army green cargo pants. The pants are tucked into the black boots Lulu wears on her feet, giving her a neat yet laid back appearance. Lulu also wears black gloves on her hand, each with a white transmutation circle etched into them. Lulu's silver watch is carried around her neck as a necklace. Personality Lulu could be described by a number of traits. She is firm, and will not hesitate to punish people for disrespecting her. She is stubborn, and will rarely be made to change her mind, only doing so when she see's she is wrong, or is ordered by a higher ranking officer to do so. And she is compassionate, and is ready to die fighting for those she cares about and for what she believes in. The reason Lulu is called the melancholy alchemist is because of Lulu's strange disposition when training and during battle. Lulu will become merciless and unfeeling, obeying only her superior officers. While this may be strange, it grants her a marvelous advantage in battle. She is able to analyze situations perfectly and deduce enemy tactics within a matter of moments. Her hardened nature will make her merciless; the perfect killing machine during the battle. Despite all this, she still maintains her caring nature for her comrades, and will do almost anything to save them. Powers and Abilities Expert Marksman: Lulu has impeccible aim with all sorts of firearms, and has even gone as far to say that she can "snipe with a pistol". She has shown the ability to fire multiple shots from a high-recoil weapon with no impedement on her aim. Expert Swordsman: While not using them very often in battle, Lulu finds swords a preferable alternative to guns as a sidearm. She can weild them with incredible dexterity and skill, usually disarming opponents before finishing them off. In battle, while using a sword, Lulu has stated she prefers a rapier. Her reason's are unknown. Master Alchemist: Being a State Alchemist, and a major at that, it is safe to assume Lulu is a master of alchemy. Paraphernalia Webley Mk VI Revolver: '''The Webley is a top-break revolver with automatic extraction; breaking the revolver open for reloading also operates the extractor, removing the spent cartridges from the cylinder. The Webley was discontinued from military distribution despite it's superior stopping power for a more easily made, cheaper alternative. Thus, since it is no longer being made, making Lulu's Webley a rare antique. She has modified it to fire the '''Black Talon ammunition. Black Talon Ammunition: Lulu modified her pistol to use this special ammunition. The Black Talon was a bullet that showed extreme expansion upon impact with a soft surface (flesh). Lulu describes this effect as a "long range shotgun", since with her impeccible marksman skills, and the extreme expansion, make the two a deadly combo. This type of ammunition was outlawed for civilian use and is only used in the military. Throwing Knives: The throwing knives Lulu carries are roughly 7 inches in length. She utilies the Arrow Style of knife throwing. "Spear" or "arrow style" or "combat style" knife throwing is an alternative throwing style practiced by a majority of knife throwers in the army. The principal difference between this style and standard knife throwing is that in spear style, the knives are thrown so that they fly straight into the target with little or no rotation, in the manner of an arrow or a thrown spear. This is usually accomplished by a throw that resembles a shot put, accompanied by a slight downward flick of the wrist as the knife is released, in order to cancel out momentum accumulated in accelerating the knife. Spear style is considered more difficult than standard knife throwing, and is somewhat less accurate, but has the advantage that the thrower does not need to gauge the distance to the target or choose a number of rotations. Thus, in theory, it is more useful as a martial art. Carbon Alchemy Similar to Roy Mustang, Lulu utilizes her own style of combat alchemy embroided carbon alchemy. Made possible by the gloves Lulu wears, this alchemy is entirely focused on the manipulation of the element carbon. She utalizes it in three main forms, Graphite, Diamond, and Carbon Black. :Graphite: Lulu uses graphite in numerous ways. Since graphite is an excellent conductor of electricity, Lulu can use it to trap enemies and fry them to death. She turns the entire floor into it then takes something that is giving off electricity, usually a cabel or wire that she severed earlier in the fight, and presses it to the floor, electrocuting it and her opponent. Lulu also uses graphite as a crude explosive. While it is hard to ignite, Lulu can manage a spark from firing a bullet from her pistol. The resulting explosion can be devastating depending on how much graphite Lulu has made. :Diamond: The hardest mineral known to man, Diamond also has a number of uses. It can be used for offense in creating spikes from the walls, ceiling, or floor, or could be used for defense with the creation of walls, ceilings, or floors. Diamond, being an execellent conductor of heat, is usually used as a defense for heat and explosive based alchemy, providing a nearly impervious shield. Lulu dislikes using diamond in battle due to it's shiny nature, as it draws unwanted attention to herself on the battlefield. :Carbon Black: A type of dust that is typically found in coal mines or something of the sort, carbon black is dust that lingers in the air. Short term exposure to high concentrations of carbon black dust can produce discomfort to the upper respitory tract. The dust builds up in the lungs until it clogs them from the inside, killing the victim. Carbon black may also cause lead poisoning, which, after some extreme doses, could instantly kill an opponent. This ability is only effective in closed, cut off spaces where air supply is limited, making it uneffective in open-air combat. Trivia *This is my first character on the wiki. thumb|100px|right|Shin Onigashima *I wish I had a firmer grasp on the concept of carbon. It was kinda hard making abilities for this character when I have nearly no idea what I'm talking about. *Melancholy is my second favorite word, the first being Onomatopiea. But I can't make "Onomatopiea Alchemist". That wouldn't make sense. Duh. *Lulu's name, Lulu Swanhilde, can be roughly translated to mean "Swan battle of the famous warrior". *Lulu's battle theme is Shin Onigashima from SSBB. Category:State Alchemists